


【周黄】Beauty And The Beast（下）

by qianquanmoshi



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianquanmoshi/pseuds/qianquanmoshi





	【周黄】Beauty And The Beast（下）

因为怀孕的缘故，黄少天比平时更加敏感。周泽楷只泄出一点点信息素他就嚷着受不了，没亲几下就被勾得浑身是汗。周泽楷慢慢脱去他的衣服，黄少天侧躺着护住隆起的腹部，有些隐忍地咬住下唇。

他湿得很快，腿根臀缝都黏糊糊地尽是水意。周泽楷虽然欲望高涨却不敢造次，依然耐心做着前戏。可是黄少天显然比往日里更难承受那些挑逗的唇舌与抚摸，喘息迷离得不成样子。周泽楷一面揉捏着他翘起的下身一面自脖颈开始向下舔吻，在含住那由于孕期激素而明显胀起的艳红乳头时黄少天惊叫一声射了出来。

泄过之后却是更大的空虚。体内痒热难耐，迫切渴求Alpha的贯穿捣干。黄少天哀哀乞求，周泽楷却置若罔闻，一味玩弄吸吮他的前胸。黄少天羞恼不已，被吊得不上不下十分难受，长腿主动勾住周泽楷的腰，嘴里含糊不清地道：“别玩了。快、快进来……”

他模样像是再难忍耐，周泽楷也不忍心叫他难过。在他背后躺下便捞起一条腿，深深干了进去。饥渴的穴肉几乎感受不到痛苦，只有热情地绞缠着那根粗大火热的东西往更深处拖拽。周泽楷被吸得头皮发麻，又太久没同他做过，满心只想着放开来狂抽猛干。然而顾虑黄少天有孕，始终不敢做太激烈。他极尽温柔，抵着黄少天生殖腔口敏感至极的软肉细细研磨，把人逼得细声叫唤着又泄出一次。高潮时肠肉痉挛着裹紧周泽楷濒临顶点的阴茎，他咬着牙放开顶了几下，及时退出来浅浅喷射在肠道内。

这一次久违的欢爱虽不激烈，快感却绵长持久。黄少天满头满脸大汗淋漓，感到周泽楷慢慢退出身体。穴口淅淅沥沥尽是爱液与灌进去的浓精，汩汩淌出沾湿臀瓣腿根，场面糟糕地香艳。周泽楷本来就没满足，这会儿看得呼吸渐沉。掰开那鲜红的小穴伸了手指进去勾玩一阵，撩得黄少天又难耐地流出水来，这才把肿胀的下身再度挤进去。

他这会儿干得更久一些。黄少天起先被撞得嗯嗯啊啊舒爽不已，后来差不多满足了就觉得有些不适。周泽楷那根东西太长又太大，每每擦着生殖腔的入口，尤为磨人。他哑声让周泽楷退出来，转头瞧着那根湿红粗硕裹着淋漓欲液的东西，正打算用嘴帮他排解。周泽楷却高深莫测地摇了摇头，将他身体放平小心避开肚子，双手拢起他两只奶头，竟将性器夹到那渐趋饱满的双乳之间。

“你……”黄少天难堪地瞪大眼睛。那浑圆湿润的龟头几乎要戳到下巴，周泽楷时轻时重地揉捏着他雪白的胸乳，狰狞的阴茎控制着力道在两团鼓起的软肉之间密密摩擦起来。前所未有的视觉冲击与生理愉悦冲得黄少天头脑发昏，神智迷乱地甜腻呻吟。周泽楷原本尽力把持，动得颇为克制。见黄少天软声叫得人百爪挠心，双颊更是欲色浓艳，意乱情迷。于是也渐渐失了理智，发狠地抓揉着那白白软软的两团，摆胯凶猛地摩擦蹭动起来。虽然没有插入爱人软热美妙的身体驰骋发泄，却另有一番令人血脉贲张的新鲜滋味。最后他射得非常之多，一股股气味浓烈的白浊都喷射在黄少天脸上胸前。Omega眼角湿润睫毛颤抖，仍是乖乖伸出舌尖来把嘴角沾着的都舔去了。周泽楷瞧得难以自持，摁住他狂乱深吻。两人吻得情浓，周泽楷平躺在床让黄少天骑在自己身上，性器硬邦邦地杵着捣干在他滑腻的穴内，干得他腰肢发软不住颠簸，又是好一番云雨交合。

 

完事之后周泽楷搂着自家Omega，充满期待地问：“会不会生对双胞胎？”

黄少天筋疲力尽地抬起眼皮：“你说什么呢。”

“可是今天，射进去两次……”

“……不可能的。”

“那，”周泽楷忽然想起什么似的，“以后可以吗？”

再多努力努力，一次怀俩。

黄少天闻言翻了个白眼，不过情意绵绵的成分远远多于无可奈何。

“好吧。”

“太好了，”周泽楷兴高采烈地捧着他的脸亲了一口，“少天，我爱你！”

黄少天笑着往他怀里蜷了蜷。肚子里的小生命似有所感，轻轻动了一下。

 

“嗯，我也爱你。”


End file.
